It is known in the art relating to cameras and photography that when a photographer desires to utilize a low camera angle such as by placing a camera on a floor, there is not enough room for a photographer to look through the viewfinder to line up the shot without lying on the floor with one ear pressed to the floor. Similarly, another low angle shot, such as for photographing sporting events, requires placing the camera along the ground and tilting the camera up at a 20 degree angle. This camera orientation would require a photographer to dig a hole in the ground in order for the photographer to be able to position his/her head behind the camera to line up the shot.
To facilitate using the camera's viewfinder to line up these and other similar low camera angle shots, right angle viewers have been used to make low angle shots easier by using a mirror or a prism in a right-angle optical viewing tube that attaches to the camera viewfinder so that a photographer can comfortably line up a shot while looking from above the camera position. Conventional right angle viewers rotate 360 degrees while always staying parallel to the back side of the camera with the eyepiece always staying perpendicular (90 degrees) to the camera viewfinder.